1. Field
The following description relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. More particularly, it relates to a dual-side emission type of OLED display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is a self emissive display device that displays images with organic light emitting diodes. The organic light emitting diode emits light by way of energy generated when excitons (the excitons being combinations of electrons and holes) within an organic emission layer fall from an excited state to a ground state, and the OLED display displays an image using the light.
When the OLED display is used in a bright area, black color expression and contrast thereof become poor due to the reflection of external light. In order to solve such a problem, polarizing and phase retardation plates are provided on the organic light emitting diode so as to suppress the reflection of external light. However, when the polarizing and phase delay plates are used, some of the light generated from the organic emission layer is lost or eliminated when the light is emitted to the outside of the OLED display through the polarizing and the phase delay plates.
The OLED display is a self emissive display that does not use an external light source so that it can display an image on both sides concurrently or simultaneously. However, when the conventional polarizing plate and the phase delay plate are applied to the dual-side emission type of OLED display, loss of light generated from the organic emission layer is further increased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.